To The Future And Back Again
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Eggman thinks he's finally got rid of Sonic by sending him to the future. As Sonic arrives in the future he discovers that the team is all grown up and have their own kids. As Eggman finds out about the hedgehogs return, Sonic get's the team to take on Eggman to reclaim the emeralds, can Sonic return to the present and change the future?
1. Chapter 1

To The Future And Back Again..

Chapter 1

It was night time over the forrets of the Mystic Ruins , and everthing seems peaceful with very few criket nosies being heard here and there, the wind blowing through the tree's, the moon shining up above with stars twinkling all around it and the lake glistening under the light of the moon.

In distance however the sound of a plane engine could be heard, as it flew over the lake a loud explosion was heard not far away from the lake, there were two occupants in the plane one being a yellow fox known as Miles Prower or better known to his friends as Tails, the other was a female pink hedgehog known as Amy Rose.

The two friends started getting worried as they saw and heard the explosion as they knew that there friend a blue hedgehog known as Sonic the hedgehog was once again engaged in a battle with the imfamous and evil Dr. Eggman.

Amy stood up from her seat in the plane as she was sitting in the back seat and it was so she could get a better veiw, "can't this thing go faster? we have to get there and help Sonic," Amy was getting impatient after seeing that explosion and she really hoped Sonic would be ok.

"I'm trying Amy, but without a chaos emerald it can't go any faster!" Tails shooted over the engine nosie, they were getting closer to Eggmans hide out, and they were now able to see the robots all coming out the base Knuckles the echidna was down there destroying each robot as it came his way.

Sonic was smirking as he ran through Eggmans base destroying each robot in his path by rolling into a ball and smashing right through it one by one. Alarms were going off all through the base. Eggman was in his control station were he had the ability to control everything in his base including the robots, he watched as Sonic was making his way through the base to reach him with a grin on his face.

Two robots working with the Dr. known as Decoe and Becoe were sitting pressing controls causing walls and more robots to appear to block Sonic's path, but he had no problem getting through them.

With just one last wall to get through which lead to the control room Sonic brust through blowing the whole thing up.

Eggman turned to him trying to act all shocked when he really had a plan up his sleve to get rid of Sonic once and for all, "S- SSonic."

"Now I know you can put up a better fight than that egghead that was just to easy," Sonic walked in further still smirking known he was going beat Eggman once again just like ever oher time and he thought why would this be any different.

"Hehe that what I was hoping for," Sonic looked at Eggman puzzled he done this on purpose making it easy for him to get there.

Eggman pulled a lever close to him and a glass container that contained the seven choas emeralds were inside, it came up out the floor and the emerlads were each in a certain compartment and they were all in a circle.

Sonic looked closer he counted up seven emeralds but in the middle there was something that looked like a chaos emerald but it was impossible to be one, 'that can't be another chaos emerald, there's only seven' Sonic thought as he moved closer while glaring at Eggman he had to think of somthing to get them away from him who knows what he could do.

Rouge watched the scene from an air vent in the control room she saw many machines with many coloured lights god knows what they were used for she thought looking around, and she recongised the stone in the middle of the glass container, "thats not a chaos emerald," she spoke through a walkie talkie, to shadow on the other end. Shadow was running through the base destorying robots while looking for the control room he smashed through a robot as he heard Rouge on the other end and he reached into his hand into his quills and brought out his walkie talkie out, he had now started running againg kicking his hover shoes into action.

"Well, what is it?" he asked now seeing three more robots up a head, Shadow grunted, annoyed and he shouted "Chaos Spear!" and a yellow charge of electricity shot out from his right hand and blew up the robots, Shadow ran through the smoke and continued his way through the metal desinghed corridors, he was almost at the contol room.

"I don't know, but I have think it's a time stone," Rouge had seen these things before.

Back in the control room Eggman had pushed a couple of buttons on a machine near him, the machine had a large round clock on it, and in the centre of the clock there were six square boxes in the middle. He grinned eveilly as he now pulled down another lever, this had caused the emeralds to start spinning in a clockwise direction, as they started spinning faster the time stone in the middle had now started glowing a bright purple.

It shot a beam strait at Sonic and before he had a chance to get out of the way, the beam held Sonic in place making in impossible for him to move and Sonic was now glowing a bright purple colour. He struggled to free himself, and it didn't even hurt which he found strange.

"HA HA HA AT LONG LAST MY GENUIS PLAN IS ACTUALLY WORKING AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN STAND A CHANCE HEEHEE," Eggman grinned and turned to his machine after watching Sonic struggle.

Eggman pushed a few more buttons, then typed in a date and a time into the clock, he typed in 2pm 28th August 2037, he pressed an enter button that was coloured green and then pulled down a lever next to the clock.

"SAY GOODBYE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Eggman yelled and turned round to watch, the time stone had lit up the entire base and Tails, Amy and Knuckles could now see what was going and Knuckles was the only one who knew what exactly was happening as he had seen that light before.

Sonic's eye's widened as the beam had shot out at him and he found himslef struggling to get out of it, and as he was engulfed in the bright light he covered his eye's and all that was going through his mind was 'I never told Amy I loved her.'

After a few mintues however Sonic opened his eye's "huh..." he was floating around in space, he could see many colours and stars and planets. There were pink, blue, purple, red and black, he cirled around himself taking in the site, "woah," Suddenly he started going faster and all the colours were swooshing him.

He eventaually came arcoss a bright white light and he had to cover his eye's again, and he found himself falling and hitting a dirt ground, "oaf!" Sonic staggered as he stood up and he rubbed his eye's to get the dirt out.

"Man what a ride that was...huh it i-it c-can't b- bee," Sonic had now looked around and could not believe what he was seeing.


	2. Chapter 2

To The Future And Back Again

Chapter 2

Sonic rubbed his eye's again he had no clue to what happened, he looked around with his mouth slightly opened, everything was ruined, he looked up, the sky was a thick brown colour, every tree he could see had no leaves on them the tree's themselves almost crumbling to dust, one tree close to him had one leave just hanging off the egde of a branch, the wind blew past and the leaf was blowen of the edge and crumbled to dust instenly.

Sonic watch the dust fall before him then blowen away by the wind, he caught some in his hand but then he let he let the dust blow away, "what..happened, huh." Sonic looked to his left and saw a couple of robots and he knew they were Eggmans.

Sonic ran in that direction and caught up with the robots and he saw them chasing someone he scruched his eye's as he caught a glimpse of the person, the person was cornered on the edge of a cliff with a rageing river down but the water was not blue the water was a muddy brown colour.

The person looked down at the river and gulped, the robots advanced on him, Sonic had now found them, "Must capture hero and take to the king," one robot said and moved foward, the person moved a couple of steps back and pulled out a metal gun.

Sonic growled and pulled out a ring from his glove,he held in the palm of his hand and light shinded through his fingers. The person caught sight of the light in the end of his eye, "Huh," the robot had shot both it's hands out to grab him but was was stopped dead in it's tracks.

A blue ball came from the side of it and blew it up, then did the same to the other one. Sonic came out of a ball and stood with his back facing the person.

"S-Sonic I can't believe it, it really was you."

Sonic had now turned round and came face to face with a much older looking Tails with anunbelievable look on his face. "Uh Tails, is that really you?"

"Yeah it's really me, Sonic wha..what happened to you w-e we all thought you were dead," Tails walked over and Sonic could now see he was a lot taller, his two tails were busher and all his fur was ruffled and he was now a darker shade of yelllow, he also saw some cuts and brusie on him.

"Well I didn't die, and I think I've travled through time, Eggman used the time stone and that's how I got here," Sonic had both hands on his hips.

"Tails what happened here? Please don't tell me Eggman's took over the world,"

Tails looked at ashemed that they let it happened, even though they had put up a good enough fight against him, it just wasn't enough without Sonic there to help."Um we really tried our best to stop him, and I don't know how he did, he was just soo powerful, even Shadow couldn't stop him and he's the ultimate life form."

"He's not dead is he?"Sonic asked smirking a litttle.

"No he's not dead." Tails replied shanking his head.

"What about the others?" Tails looked away with a sad face, "Why don't I tell you at my workshop."


	3. Chapter 3

To The Future And Back Again

Chapter 3

Once they reached Tails workshop, Tails opened the door he switched several light's on since it was so dark in the place, the corrider seemed rather dusty, Tails lead Sonic through the corrider then he punched numbers into a control panel which opened a large metal door and that took them to a large room that was sort of like a garage and this is where he kepted the X - Tornado.

Sonic whistled when he saw all the machines that were scattered around the place "wow Tails did you create all this?" Sonic asked as he walked over to the X -Tornado it seemed different from when he last saw it.

"Yeah..it's all I've really been able to do now," Tails replied sadly.

Sonic turned to Tails who was now sitting on a stool and leaning against a worksurface, "so...What happened to this place?" Sonic asked.

"Well.." Tails had started but interupted by someone calling out for him.

"Tails?" The vocie sound quite deep, Sonic and Tails turned to the door where a shadowed figure stood at the the metal door, Sonic mouth fell when the shadow had walked into the light.

"There you are Tails I've been looking every where for ya...Huh who are you?" Knuckles asked he walked in further and he saw the blue hedgehog standing near Tails.

"Uh Knuckles...don't you recongize him?" Tails asked trying to get him to look closer.

"Wait...I do...No it can't be...Sonic is that you?" Knuckles was surprized to see him and happy too, Sonic got a closer look at Knuckles, he was a lot taller and just an inch taller than Tails, his fur was a dark red colour and his dred locks were longer.

"Hey knuckle-head, I see you haven't changed a bit," Sonic greeted and smirked.

"Hey I have changed I'm much taller than you!" Knuckles frowned.

"Hey I'm just messing with ya!" Sonic chuckled

"Yeah I know..It's great to see you again Sonic." Knuckles replied.

"So what brings you here knuckles?" Tails asked.

"I had to get away from that bat she's driving me crazy, she wanted me to rearrange the furniture again..I just can't see why she can't keep it in same place, it looked good the way it was," Knuckles said rubbing his head.

"Daddy where are you?" Called a tiny voice, Knuckles turned his head towards the sound.

"In here Shade."

A small echindna with bat like wings ran over to Knuckles, his fur was coloured red and his wings were white "hi uncle Tails." Shade greeted happilly he hadn't seen Tails in a while "where's aunt Cream?"

"Hey Shade...Oh I don't actaully know where she is at the moment,"

Shade had spotted Sonic "are you Sonic?" he asked rather exitiedly.

"Uh yeah," Sonic was amazed and shocked to find out that Knuckles had a kid and that he was with Rouge the bat.

"Hey where's your sister?" Knuckles asked Shade cause normally those two played together.

"Oh..She's...Hey Jess we're in here," Shade called out for his sister who was currently looking for him.

"Shade, I'm not playing any more!" Jess yelled annoyed then noticed Knuckles and she ran over to him, "Daddy, Shade left me by myself again!" Jess was just like Shade execpt she was a ligther shade of red and she had green eye's like Rouge's

"Did not!" Shade replied.

"Did too!" Jess yelled back.

"Ok you two cut it out!" Knuckles yelled in frustration, "and Shade what did I say about leaving your sister alone."

"Uh not too," Shade said while thinking.

"Right..and where's your mother?"

"I'm right here Knuckles..and you two what did I say about running off or flying off I should say!" Rouge laughed a liitle as she flew in door and landed at the entrance and walked in, Rouge was just an inch shorter then Knuckles, her fur was a now a lighter shade of white and she was wearing a red dress that came down to her kness.

"Sorry mum," they both gave Rouge an apoligetic look, Tails smiled at them and walked over to them.

"Hey why don't you two play upstairs?" Tails offered.

"Can we play the Wii?" Jess asked.

"No the play station?" Shade also asked.

"Sure just don't make a mess ok," They both nodded and ran up the stairs.

"Thanks Tails..I would've done anything to keep them quite," Knuckles sighed but Rouge nudge him the ribs "ow! What was that for!"

Rouge folded her arms "you don't want them to be quite all the time!"

"It's much easier to rasie them if they are," he muttered.

"Sonic is that you?" Rouge asked when she finally noticed Sonic.

"Yeah it is...Wow when did you two get together and what else have I missed?" Sonic asked Tails as he was going to explain what happened.

"Well as I was going to say before Knuckles came, after you had disappeared we all had to try and stop Eggman from taking over, but he had created something that was unstoppable by using the emeralds and this thing has destroyed everything, everywhere you look it's a total waste land and the clouds are so thick that the sun dosen't shine through," Tails said sadly.

"He's succeeded in creating his Eggman Empire," Knuckles exclaimed.

"What happened to everyone else?" Sonic asked.

"Uh well Cream and cheese are all grown up now and Cream I think is visiting her mother right now...The Choatix are still around but they don't come out much these day's, we don't see much of Blaze and Silver and there together by the way...Who else is there?"

Rouge hugged Knuckles and whispered something to him and he nodded and sighed "and Amy..She's..Well we haven't seen her since you disappeard, Shadow looked for her non stop, we don't even know if she's," Knuckles didn't finish cause Rouge had started crying he put his arm round her.

Sonic looked at ground with his eye's closed _'no she can't be gone'_ Sonic started heading for the door "Sonic where you going?" Tails asked.

"I Uh..I just have to be alone for a bit don't worry I'll come back later," Sonic said with a hint of sadness in his voice then he zoomed out the workshop.

"I guess he's upset," Tails said as he looked on as Sonic had ran out the workshop, Knuckles was trying to comfort Rouge who really missed her since the two were good friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**To The Future And Back Again**

**Chapter 4**

Sonic ran and ran not knowing were he was going everything was just a blur of brown and grey in his vision. Suddenly his feet skidded to a halt at a very run down looking house, mother nature had seemed to be taking over with her roots growing all over it. The window's were smashed through and there was a big hole in the house.

The blue hedgehog recognised this house his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open when he read the worn out mail box that was barely standing at the front. The name Rose was barely readable on it. Sonic could barely bring himself to look inside but none the less he went inside.

Inside looked worst than the outside, it was damp and dried up leaves and roots just took over everything. Sonic growled quietly to himself, "Eggman your going to pay for this," Sonic said as he noticed a picture of Amy and himself.

He stared intently at it for a while until a little voice snapped him out of stupor, "h-hello?"

Sonic turned his head towards the door that had led to Amy's kitchen and standing there was a small purple hedgehog girl holding onto a pink blanket and was wearing a , Sonic blinked "uh, hey there?" Sonic said as the girl looked at him with a terrified expression on her face.

"Uh...Mommy!" She called.

"What is it, sweetie?!" Came a voice Sonic thought that sounded familiar but it kind of sounded different.

"There's a strange blue hedgehog in your living room!" The little girl called back.

"A. ?!"

Suddenly movement from the kitchen was heard and the little girl moved aside to allow a much bigger pink female hedgehog in, Sonic could hardly believe his eyes, standing before him and was now holding hands with the little girl was a bigger version of Amy, she had long pink quills and wore a longer version of her old pink dress.

The pink hedgehog gasped as she laid her eyes on a blue hedgehog "It can be," she whispered.

Sonic stood there with his mouth hung open a little "A-Amy?"

The female let out a couple of tears as she breathed out "S-Sonic?"

The little hedgehog just stood there as she looked between both hedgehogs who were just staring at one another, she'd finally had enough and shook the female's dress, "mommy, who is he?!"

Amy blinked as she looked down at the hedgehog, "oh, he's one of mommy's old friends, who I haven't seen in years," Amy sighed sadly not wanting to tell the girl that she actually thought he was dead.

Sonic couldn't believe Amy had a little girl, "Amy, y-you look so different."

Amy nodded "yeah, I'm older now, but how come you don't look any different?"

"Yeah, I think that's because I travelled through time!" Sonic said while scratching his ear.

Amy eyes went wide "through time?"

"Yeah, at least that's what I think, I'll see if Tails agrees with me cause I hope I've not travelled to another dimension cause that has happened before," Sonic said while thinking.

The little girl appeared before him as he looked down, "is it true you can run really fast? Mommy's told me so much about you," she smiled up at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic chuckled at her and he looked at the pink hedgehog who was blushing and her mouth was open, "L-Lily!"

Lilly giggled a little nervously now realising that she shouldn't have said that, "heh, s-sorry mommy!"

Sonic shook his head, "so your name's Lilly? Well, would ya like to go for a run?!"

Lilly beamed in excitement and turned back to the pink hedgehog, " ah, really? Can I, mom can I?!"

Amy sighed with a giggle she couldn't really say no to the little girl when she acted like that since she was so cute, "don't worry Ames, you can come along too!" Sonic piped up.

Amy raised her eyes, "um will you be able to carry both of us?!"

"Sure, if you carry Lilly? I'll be able to carry you both!" Sonic said with a thumbs up, Lilly grinned and jumped straight into the pink hedgehog's arms.

"Whao, I guess I can't say no now can I?" Amy said while smiling and looking at the little girl who was giggling.

Sonic grinned and said "great, let's go!" He ran towards the girls and scooped Amy up in his arms bridal style and raced off and out of the run down house he ran and ran but couldn't really find anywhere nice to stop he stopped at a familiar tree that he used to sleep under, sure it was still standing but there was no leaves on it.

Sonic skidded to a halt and let the girls down as he gazed at the tree, "Eggman sure has really run this place down, we gotta stop him!"

Amy sighed and nodded, "yeah, we've tried to stop him, but he's just so powerful since he has all seven emeralds."

"Amy the other guys say they haven't seen you since I disappeared, were have ya been?!" Sonic asked as they gazed over the area that they were in.

"Um, well I was so upset when you disappeared so I left hoping to begin a new life, but then I discovered Lilly and she changed my whole life...but after while I heard that Eggman had stolen all seven emeralds and started creating chaos all over the world, I then ran into Shadow, who I started to train with so I could protect Lilly and me and Shadow also started trying to break into Eggman's liar to try and stop him but every time we do we fail!" Amy explained as she hugged the little girl.

Sonic sighed but turned to the female "Amy, how would ya like to see the others again?!"

Amy gasped she'd thought about going to see them before but she always dismissed the idea just in case the other would be mad at her "well, it's been so long, they might be angry with me."

Sonic shook his head, "I'm sure they'll understand if ya tell them what ya told me."

Lilly just kept looking between the two, "please can we go see your other friends mommy? I wanna see if they have kids like me!"

Amy sighed and nodded at Sonic "Okay let's go!" Sonic grinned and pick up the two girls again and headed back to the workshop.


End file.
